Dulce Casualidad
by KaBouvier
Summary: Breve one shot de Marron y Trunks. Si tienen curiosidad por saber pasen y lean


_Holis de nuevo jeje..._

 _Este one shot Alternativo lo haré diferente en el aspecto en el que Trunks y Marron no saben de su existencia mutuamente y como habria sido un primer encuentro._

 _Está situado en el año 791_

* * *

 **"DULCE CASUALIDAD"**

* * *

Era un lindo sabado por la mañana por fin habia llegado el dia perfecto y me senti afortunada. Al ser hija unica de dos padres maravillosos Krilin y dieciocho que son muy muy fuertes y tienen habilidades únicas ya que jamás he visto algo igual, ellos siempre han dado todo por mí pero llega en mi vida el momento que a mis 20 años la sobreprotección me comienza atosigar, sé que ya no soy una niña y se los agradezco tanto que siempre hayan cuidado de mí en todo momento pero es hora de que yo pueda hacer mi vida y este día he decidido ir a aventurarme a las montañas, el explorar es una de mis grandes pasiones y he oído rumores sobre que en la famosa Montaña Paozu se encuentran monstruos y bestias jamás imaginadas por mi mente tan limitada, es por eso que les he insistido a mis padres en darme la oportunidad de ir sola, pero son tan tercos y me llenan la cabeza de temores como el que podría ser tragada por alguno de ellos y no lo niego sí tengo miedo pero estoy decidida a afrontarlo; me he preparado con una gran mochila llena de lo que pudiera llegar a necesitar una exploradora novata como yo.

Antes de poder salir del auto me despedí por tercera vez de mis padres qué algo nerviosos no podían ocultar su temor porque algo malo me pudiera suceder; tome una botella llena de agua a la vez que me colocaba el típico sombrero de Safari y salí muy contenta mirando un mapa donde observe que tendría un largo viaje hasta la montaña Paozu.

* * *

Las zonas urbanas comenzaban a escasear y al fin note que me adentrarba en las montañas, comencé a sentir escalofríos, mire hacia arriba y efectivamente el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, repetía en mi cabeza el motivo de mi terquedad al salir este día que al parecer iba a llover; casi una hora despues opte por caminar más rápido y observe a la distancia que venía un gran animal en mi dirección me puse nerviosa al no saber qué hacer, el animal cada vez estaba más cerca de mí y yo cada vez me paralizaba más, no creí encontrarme en esta situación me decidí por ir a una pequeña casa que pude observar a unos 100 metros de distancia al parecer si no lo hacía seria mi fin, ese enorme dinosaurio estaba dispuesto a tragarme completita; corrí con más fuerza lo tenía detrás de mí muy cerca a decir verdad, me apresuraba por llegar a esa casa más cercana que tenía a mi vista y observe a dos chicos fuera de ella que al parecer y si mis conocimientos no me fallaban estaban entrenando comencé a gritar para llamar su atención pero no volteaban, no preste jamás atención a una pendiente que dividía el terreno entre mi refugio y el maldito dinosaurio...(¡se me acabo el piso!)...

Desperté y me encontraba en una habitación desconocida para mí, me dolía bastante la cabeza y no sabía lo que pasaba hasta que una mujer de cabellos extravagantes con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo en voz alta " _acaba de despertar"_ no sabía quién era pero parecía estar contenta en cuanto desperté en ese momento llego una mujer de cabellos negros quien preocupada me pregunto si me encontraba bien y si esa bestia feroz no me lastimo yo solo negaba cualquier dolencia o fractura a excepción de mi dolor de cabeza cuestión que la primera mujer aseguro que era normal por el golpe que me di al caer; las dos mujeres dejaron el interrogatorio y comenzaron a platicar entre ellas que estaban más que contentas que sus hijos hayan ido a socorrerme, no entendía nada y me anime a preguntar en donde me encontraba a lo que ellas me respondieron que seguía en la montaña Paozu, dio un suspiro de alivio ya que seguía en el mismo lugar y pude deducir que me encontraba en la casa donde había visto a esos chicos y entendí que eran ellos los que me trajeron;

-Disculpen señoras me podrían decir ¿cómo llegue aquí?-Las mujeres se miraron y en eso la de cabello azulado asintió con la cabeza

-Querida debes descasar, has recibido un golpe en la cabeza y es un milagro que te encuentres estable, gracias a que mi hijo se dio cuenta cuando caíste por esa pendiente- la mire sorprendida ya que yo había creído que ellos jamás se habían dado cuenta de mí, creí corrector preguntarle a la peli Azul quien era su hijo y donde estaba para agradecerle su gesto por salvarme

-De donde vengo mis padres me han enseñado a agradecer a la gente cuando han hecho algo por mí y me gustaría agradecerle a su hijo por salvarme de ese dinosaurio- sonrió y salió de la habitación, al parecer le agrade al mostrarle mis modales, no tardó mucho en regresar acompañada, yo que de muda al ver quien había sido mi salvador era un joven que sin duda era muy apuesto de piel bronceada, cabellos lilas y ojos color de cielo, me sentía una boba, porque ese joven me provoco miles de sensaciones que jamás había imaginado.

se acerco temeroso creo que estaba mucho mas nervioso que yo, no me miraba y eso me desilusionaba...era tan lindo y el tratar de encontrar su mirada me haci sentir mariposas en el estomago que en cualquier momento desmayaria

No fue hasta que su madre rompio el hielo haciendonos saber que se retiraria con la madre del otro chico que aun no conocía; sentia mis mejillas sonrrojarse cada vez que trataba de mirarlo más detalladamente, él logro capturar mi mirada y sonrio yo seguia sintiendo que iban a hervir de lo tan rojas que estaban mis mejillas, volvio a sonreir pero esta vez mostro sus dientes perfectos y antes de cualquier cosa

-Elegi bien al mandar a Goten tras ese dinosaurio- lo mire sin entender a que se referia su mirada seguia clavada en mi, me estremecia al grado de sentirme hipnotizada por aquella encantadora mirada azulada

-A que te refieres- no pude evitar tartamudear era inevitable dejar de mirarlo era perfecto, sonrio de nuevo y entendi a que se referia, mi corazon latió a mil por hora algo aún desconocido dentro de mi se encendió..." _creo que me ha flechado"_

* * *

 ** _Bien que les parecio no me quedo como tanto me hubiera gustado pero espero y logren entender la narracion y comenten que tal estuvo pronto actualizaré mi otra historia ya que por ahora no ha habido la suficiente inspiración para terminarlo, nos leeremos_ _ _pronto_ chicas bye XD... _**


End file.
